


The talk

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The talk

Getting called into Bruce’s study wasn’t something that had happened to Tim before. Getting called to the batcave meant there was a terrorist attack or an alien invasion. He was used to that. This was something else.

He cracked the door open and stuck his head in. Bruce was in a nice suit with a pile of documents.

“Come in, Tim.” He didn’t even look up from the paper in his hand. Tim sat facing bruce and waited. When he was done, Bruce looked uncomfortable. Batman never looked uncomfortable.

“I don’t know how much your father spoke to you about this particular subject. Knowing Jack not much, but then again knowing you… but of course Tim sometimes there is more than the basic facts. I’m sure you would make sure to be informed before,” Bruce was babbling. Tim had never seen anything like it.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, Tim. I know from experience that the adrenaline of a fight can lead you to do things you may have been more hesitant to do otherwise.”

No. He wasn’t. If he was getting the sex talk from batman he was going to crawl into a hole and never come out.

“And that rush combined with the hormone levels that are consistent with your age-”

“Bruce. Stop.” Nope. Fuck this. No.

“No. This is necessary. You are an intelligent young man, but there are very few resources for the kind of relationships that come with this line of work. I am more concerned about your mental and emotional health than anything else.”

What did he know about emotional health. He dresses up like a bat instead of dealing with his feelings.

“There are plenty of resources. And if there aren’t, I can make my own inferences. I do not want to talk about this with you.”

“There are certain factors to account for when dealing with… Kryptonian anatomy…”

Bruce was not supposed to know about that. How the hell did he know about that? How long had Bruce known he was gay. How much did he know about his and Kon’s relationship?

Both of them ignored the red flush on Tim’s cheeks and Bruce continued, “I have spoken to Clark, he has given me some information, but if you would prefer, I can set up a meeting with him directly.”

Oh, he was not going to talk to superman about his sex life.

And then it hit Tim that Superman knew about his sex life, which meant that he knew who he was involved with. What even was Kon to Clark. Was Clark having this conversation with Kon?

Tim had never felt more embarrassed in his life.

“I need to leave.”

\---

When Ma told Kon that Clark was coming, this was the last thing he had expected. He just sat there and listened, not knowing what else to do.

“It is important that you focus on controlling your strength. You don’t want to hurt your partner, no matter how strong h- I mean they- may seem, if they are human you will hurt them if you aren’t careful. You’ll want to practice on your own, um, maintaining control. For example you could-”

Just then, Kon heard his phone go off in his bedroom. He took the out and ran up to his room to answer it.

“Tim? You won’t believe what is going on right now.”

“Oh? You think? Batman just tried to give me a talk on ‘kryptonian anatomy.’ They know. Kon, I am so sorry this is my fault.”

“It’s okay. I mean at least I don’t have to worry about telling Clark I’m bi now.”

Tim laughed. It sounded strained, but Kon would take what he could get. Now that Batman and Superman knew, it wouldn’t be long before…

“Oh shit. Tim, do your brothers know?”

Just then he heard the door open and a voice coming from the kitchen.

“Hey Clark, didn’t know you’d be around.”

“Dick, Jason. What are you two doing in smallville?”

“Oh, we’ve just some questions for superboy.”

Kon whispered into his phone, “Tim. They’re here.”

“Kon! Get out of there now!”

Kon braced himself as heard footsteps getting closer to his bedroom door.


End file.
